Rules
Ingame Rules I. Honour A. Scamming 1. Scamming of any kind will result in punishment -------- a. Scamming for a value of 100M or less is punishable by a mark -------- b. Scamming for a value between 100M and 10B is punishable by a mark and temporary jail until the items are returned -------- c. Scamming for a value of 10B or greater is punishable by a mark and temporary banishment until an agreement to return the items is arranged 2. Player Owned Shops, give-back fights, and willingly trading items are not covered by the aforementioned 3. Risk Fight // Duel Scamming -------- a. If you say you risk something, you must risk it. Failure to do so is punishable by the aforementioned. B. Illegal Trading 1. Runescape -------- a. No buying or selling Runescape Accounts,membership pins or Runescape Gold; punishable by banishment -------- b. If you choose to engage in the above activity, doing so is at your own risk. If you are scammed, staff members will not reimburse your loss 2. Runescape Private Servers -------- a. No buying or selling other Private Server Accounts or Gold; punishable by banishment -------- b. If you choose to engage in the above activity, doing so is at your own risk. If you are scammed, staff members will not reimburse your loss 3. Fire-Pk -------- a. No buying or selling Fire Pk accounts, donator status, or promises to donate; punishable by banishment -------- b. If you choose to engage in the above activity, doing so is at your own risk. If you are scammed, staff members will not reimburse your loss 4. Real Life Trading -------- a. No real life trading, period; punishable by banishment -------- b. If you choose to engage in the above activity, doing so is at your own risk. If you are scammed, staff members will not reimburse your loss ----5. Duelling accounts -------- a. Duelling accounts is illigal due the person who duel's it can scam you. -------- b. If you choose to engage in the above activity, doing so is at your own risk. If you are scammed, staff members will not reimburse your loss C. Bug Exploitation 1. Any type of bug abuse will result in punishment 2. "Glitching" is a form of bug abuse 3. Noclipping, and other minor bug abuse will result in a mark and ban if continued 4. Duplication -------- a. Item Duplication, commonly known as "duping," is punishable by banishment and confiscation of duplicated items -------- b. If you know a duplication method, but do not report it, action against you will be taken D. Multiple Logging-In 1. The maximum number of accounts allowed to be logged in by one IP address is 3; if this number is exceeded, all accounts will be banned 2. Creating multiple accounts to flame players, staff, or the server is punishable by an IP mute 3. Creating multiple accounts to kill in PK known as PK Point farming will result in banishment of all accounts E. Impersonation 1. Impersonating staff is not allowed and includes: -------- a. Creating accounts with "mod" or "admin" in the name (such as Mod John), which is punishable by banishment of the account -------- b. Telling other players you are staff, punishable by a mark -------- c. Insinuating you will ban or otherwise punish a player, as if you were staff, punishable by a mark -------- d. No claiming you are staff and ask players for passwords. Look for a crown before giving information. Punishable by an IP banishment F. Miscellaneous 1. Any person found to have illegal or duplicated items will be jailed until the items are emptied or given to a staff member 2. PKP Point farming is NOT allowed. This includes having a partner and taking turns killing each other, relogging, and so on. Players found doing so will be banished. ---- 3. Bribery is not allowed. This includes requesting items from players in order to not report them and will be punished by a mark 4. Spamming is only allowed at ::shop. Spamming is punishable by a warning or temporary mute -------- a. Telling people to spam with ::yellowphat or other similar spam is punishable by a mark 5. Refunds - items will not be refunded if lost in a trade glitch, rollback, or disconnection. The only items that will be refunded are donations that are lost due to server disconnection shortly after redeeming the items 6. Transferring items from a banished account is not allowed 7. Vote boosting by changing your IP is not allowed and will result in a mark and banishment if continued II. Respect A. Flaming 1. Racism is NOT tolerated. Extremely racist remarks will be punishable by a mark or mute 2. Extreme flame is not tolerated and will be punished by a temporary mute 3. Flaming staff is not tolerated and will be punished by a mute 4. Flaming the server will result in a mark and banishment if continued III. Security A. Hacking 1. Hacking other players accounts or computers is simply not allowed and is punishable by an IP banishment 2. Threatening to hack a player is punishable by a mark and banishment if continued B. Legal Action 1. There is not legal action that can be taken against this server. Fire-Pk exists for educational purposes. ---- 2. Donations to the server are a DONATION, not a payment. As such, the server is not required to give anything in return. Donation rewards are a simple "thank you" ---- 3. Threatening to take legal action against the server is punishable by an IP banishment C. DDoSing or other Attacks 1. Threatening to DDoS attack, Shell Boot, or otherwise attack the server or players is not allowed and punishable by banishment 2. DDoS attacking, Shell Booting, or otherwise attacking the server or its players will be punished by IP banishment D. Advertisement 1. Advertisement of harmful or obscure websites is punishable by a mark, mute if continued 2. Advertisement of websites or links containing keyloggers will be handled as hacking and punishable as such 3. Advertisement of other Runescape Private Servers is punishable by a permanent IP banishment Forms of Punishment Mark - Players are allowed 5 "Marks" before being automatically banned. These marks serve as warnings and are irreversible. Banishment by marks cannot be appealed Banishment - Banishment of an account prevents a player from using the banished account(s). Banishments can be appealed in the "Appeals" Section. IP Banishment - IP Banishment prevents a player from using their IP address to connect to the server. This banishment is only used in extreme circumstance and will be rarely appealed. Mute - Mutes stop a player from talking in any chat channel, including ::yell. These are often temporary and can be appealed in the "Appeals" section. IP Mute - IP Mutes prevent a player from talking in any chat channel while connected from a certain IP address. Jail - Jail is a place to prevent players from interacting with the community or trading their items to another account. Contact a staff member if you find yourself jailed. Forum Rules 1. No staff impersonation. For example, there was a kid with the name "Mod G6". Ban 2. No spamming threads with pointless shit, trolling, or memes. 1 Week Ban 3. No signatures with staff member goals. 1 Day ban and deleted signature 4. No staff applications. 2 Day ban and removed thread with possibly reset post count 5. No hardcore flaming of staff or others. 1 day ban 6. No making threads specifically to hate on a person or group. 1 Week Ban 7. No advertisement whatsoever. BAN 8. No stealing passwords to anything using the forums. Ban 9. No racism, one day ban 10. No double or higher posting for anyone but staff. Post will be deleted and 2 day ban if continues 11. Do not spam the appeal section with more then 1 appeal if it gets closed or denied, no means no. 1 week ban 12. No posting videos/pics of nudity or pornography 13. No pornographic or inappropriate images, .gifs, or animations in your signatures, warning first and removal, if repeated, Permanent ban. 14. No creating threads of server status. "Is server down?" <- Threads like that will result in a one day ban. 15. No posting on an appeal or report thread unless providing the correct format or unless you are directly involved. One day ban, increase if cont. 16. No Gravedigging, 3 day ban.